Current methods of verifying an audio signal, and determining synchronization between audio and video signals, are manual and time consuming. Multiple signals including multiple audio sources are used and detecting whether the correct audio source is being synchronized with video can be difficult. Furthermore, the audio/video signals may be out of synchronization by a very small amount (milliseconds) which would be hard to detect with these current methods.
There are a number of methods in the art to detect whether audio and video are out of synchronization, but these do not determine whether the source of the audio is accurate or whether the audio signal contains defects. Still other methods in the art describe generating both an audio and video test signal in order to test for synchronization, which adds additional complexity to the testing process. These methods are specific to synchronization of the audio and video signals.
Still other methods require complex processes whereby an audio signal is analyzed, processed, and resynchronized with a video signal, or whereby the synchronization is tested by using various fields including time clock and program clock reference fields. Again, these methods relate specifically to synchronization of the signals.